Middleground
by Jester3
Summary: Sarah has grown up, but something has been returned to her that she'd lost in the Labyrinth. Along with the lost item come certain powers, powers to bring her face to face with her long lost adversary. Can she trust these powers? Can her and the Goblin King find Middleground?
1. Chapter 1

Middleground

By: Jester

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or material mentioned in this story, this is only for fun, no profit in any way. This story is rated M for later adult situations.

Part I:

Sarah had never noticed before just how comfortable her lavender chenille bathrobe was. She felt totally relaxed after a long hot shower and despite being plain worn out, she was content as she placed her steaming cup of chamomile tea on her nightstand.

She had already moved the empty boxes off her bed and stacked them by the door. All that remained to be unpacked was the small shopping bag that contained the last few items she had taken from her parent's house on her last trip over to her new apartment.

She sipped her tea happy with the sense of completion. At last the move was done and finally she was alone in her new space. Though she was tired and wanted to sleep in the worst way, she wanted to go through the last bag. With her new apartment and a promising new job at the University she felt nothing but hope for the immediate future. All the negative things had fallen away, well almost all of them anyway. She was out from under the rule of her parents, on her own. Her finances would be in good order with the start of her job and the place she had leased was well within her budget. Her life was in good order.

Well, all except for her love life, as that part was rather nonexistent at the moment, but perhaps that was a blessing. The small number of previous relationships she'd had never lasted very long and more often than not, left her feeling there was something wrong with her since none of them ever made her feel fulfilled. All the men in her life had come up short in one way or another. That vital spark was simply just missing. Still, she was only twenty-four, and she was already self sufficient, and had plenty of friends, so there was no reason to get antsy. Perhaps a fresh start would prove just what she needed.

The night before she moved she'd had a sweet nostalgic meeting with some friends that she hadn't expected to see, ones she hadn't seen in quite a long time. It seemed the Underground and its inhabitants hadn't forgotten her, despite her leaving her childhood behind years ago. It was only the occasional appearance of such friends that made her believe that she hadn't imagined or dreamed the whole adventure. It was a comforting revelation that she didn't have to lose her sense of wonder and imagination as an adult, that the dreamer within her was still intact.

Whenever she thought of her time in the Underground she felt a whimsical sort of nostalgia. In fact the only part of her adventure that left her feeling unsettled over the years were the parts pertaining to the Goblin King. She would be lying if she said she didn't think of him often. One factor in her discomfort was that she didn't know what had become of him after she won her brother back. She was too paranoid and embarrassed to breech the subject with Hoggle. His visits were so rare and short-lived that she didn't want to spoil it by bringing up such a touchy subject.

As she'd grown older her curiosity regarding the Labyrinth's ruler had changed and matured as well. Now that she was a self aware adult, she recognized that those uncomfortable feelings she had in his presence were the beginnings of attraction, and the uneasiness she had felt around him made more sense now. She'd always thought him beautiful, and she found herself wondering more and more about him as time went on.

If her journey had taught her anything, it was to be careful what you wish for, so she'd always been guarded about what she said, and she never spoke his name aloud, never asked for anything, and never uttered the words "I wish" ever. Still, she couldn't escape feeling that he was bound to cross her path again someday.

She pulled a small wooden box from the bag and carefully opened the top. The light glinted off the small gold ring inside. She picked it up turning it over to examine the sparkling faceted surface of the single sapphire in the setting. Though she had changed quite a bit, since the journey where she'd given it up, it did not. It still looked as perfect as it had the day she'd gotten it, a fifteenth birthday present from her father. Though now it was even more precious as it had been re-gifted back to her from Hoggle. Sometime after her adventure he had managed to reacquire it somewhere within the Labyrinth, and had been waiting for the right time to give it back. He had returned it as a sort of going away token, so that even though she was truly grown up, she might never forget him and their grand crusade through the Underground.

She slipped it on her finger, amazed that it still fit after all these years. With a sleepy sigh, she moved the rest of her belongings off her bed and stretched out for a moment on top of the covers. She hadn't meant to fall so quickly and deeply into sleep. If she had she would have changed out of her bathrobe and into her pajamas first.

It only seemed a matter of moments before she opened her eyes again. And it was in the instant that she blinked the sleep from her eyes that she knew something wasn't right.

She sat bolt upright, staring at unfamiliar surroundings. This was not her bedroom, nor was it any other part of her small apartment. The room was dimly lit, by a fire burning in a large hearth to her left, and two lamp sconces flanking a dark hall leading up a stairway to her right. She glanced down noticing that she was lying atop a sort of antique looking wine colored chaise lounge, still in her bathrobe.

_What the hell?_

Across from her was an empty sofa, if you could even call it that. It was far too twisted and macabre looking to be a proper couch It almost looked like the type of thing that belonged in the Underground, in the Goblin Castle, to be exact.

She froze. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck began to stand in warning.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the rest of the room, but she was definitely alone. The only noise was the hissing and crackling of the fire. Across the room she spotted a large grandfather clock, it's hands both pointing to twelve, yet strangely it didn't chime, nor did it tick.

In fact, as she stared into the glass of the case below she noticed that the pendulum was held still at a slight angle, as though the clock had just suddenly stopped dead. The clock itself was very curious, one side appeared to be a rather ordinary, albeit old fashioned, while the other seemed wholly fantastical, with twisted wooden carvings of various creatures that were unlike anything she'd ever seen. Even the font of the numerals on the face were at odds with each other, one through six being rather traditional roman numerals, and seven through thirteen…

Thirteen?

_Uh oh. _

Then she knew, right then and there she knew, without a single doubt, who was responsible for her being here. This place practically screamed of the Goblin King's presence, well half of it did any way. The sofa might as well have come right from the throne room that she had rushed into on her way to rescue her brother. The chaise lounge though, not so much. The room seemed to be split between in its style of décor. Some items looked liked they belonged in the fantastical castle beyond the goblin city, and others she might find in any home, well, more particularly a great grandparent's home, if the period details counted.

Again she scanned the room, but she still appeared to be alone, then she noticed how the darkness extended back beyond the clock into what she could only guess was a long corridor. She couldn't see more than a few feet beyond the clock. Tentatively she swung her legs over the side of the chaise, careful to adjust the bottom of robe so it modestly covered her thighs.

She was about to stand up when a taunting voice rolled over her shoulders from behind. A voice she would have recognized anywhere.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

She drew in a sharp breath, closing her eyes against the realization that day she both feared and anxiously awaited had finally come. _Here we go again._ She allowed herself a moment to gather her wits about her before she spoke.

Slowly she stood, making sure her robe was cinched tightly as she turned toward the origin of the voice. She exhaled slowly before answering "I guess you were expecting me then." It wasn't a direct accusation, though the insinuation was apparent.

There, leaning against the alcove by the stairway, where he had not been just a moment ago, carelessly aloof in his iridescent finery was the King of the Goblins. Aside from the outfit, which was something new, he was exactly as she remembered him. He looked terribly fanciful in his elaborate cape, which could have been magically spun from a combination of dragon scales and spider webs, over a shimmering breastplate made of a metal that shamed the stars, and breeches, well, she didn't allow her eyes to travel that far south. His fine platinum hair looked nearly white against the high and menacing pointed collar of the dark shimmering cape. The cold silvery metal of the breastplate was matched by the cool indifference of his gaze. At the sight of him she felt her heart freeze and stutter for a moment before it beat altogether faster due to the adrenaline that flooded her system. He definitely hadn't been there only a moment ago. Her body tensed, waiting for the appropriate response.

There didn't appear to be anywhere to run to, and she wasn't about to go blindly running down that pitch-black corridor. She swallowed her apprehension and readied herself for whatever was to come.

His eyes met hers, his mouth curving into a familiar smirk that was half amusement half arrogance, before his cultured voice answered, "I thought you might come eventually Sarah, but I've learned not to take anything for granted when it comes to you."

She opened her mouth, about to defend herself, but thought better of it, instead shaking her head in disbelief. "Well it would have been nice to let me know I was expected." She glanced down, crossing her arms over her chest to make her point, "At least I could have dressed more appropriately. But then, I'm not surprised. I've learned not to take things for granted when it comes to you either. I had the feeling I'd bump into you again your majesty, though warning would have been appreciated."

He leered, overtly looking her over before he shrugged "Ah well, no need for formality. We are quite acquainted, after all."

She felt her face grow warm, not sure if he was referring to the use of his title, or the fact that she was wearing nothing but a short bathrobe.

His grin widened showing pointed teeth, "You may call me Jareth."

Butterflies danced in her stomach at the sight of his predatory smile. _Probably best to get right to the point,_ "Alright, Jareth. What am I doing here…er or what are you doing here?"

He playfully sneered. "Good question. But first wouldn't you like to know where "here" is?" He gestured to their surroundings, heat creeping into his voice "How are you so certain this isn't just a dream?" He was clearly enjoying the chance to toy with her.

_Toying or flirting?_

She felt very flustered all of a sudden. She tore her eyes away from his and the traitorous organs lowered down his torso to his tight breeches. Of course they were every bit as dark and form fitting as she imagined. Heat crept up her neck to her face. She willed her eyes shut, despite the fantastic view.

It had occurred to her that this could be a dream, but she certainly felt awake. Besides, dreams of hers involving the Goblin King had evolved in the last few years to have less dialogue and more action, but she supposed anything was possible. She had been dozing off when the change in scenery had happened. She sighed, "I guess I'm not sure if I'm dreaming. I suppose you wouldn't care to just tell me?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, looking thoughtful before he remarked, "I must say, I'm rather intrigued. If this were a dream, what might I expect to ensue?" He overtly looked her up and down again, a wolfish smile playing over his lips.

_Definitely flirting. This just got a whole lot more interesting. Maybe this is a dream…_

For one horrified moment she wondered if he could read her mind, but no, if he was capable of that, she would never have won her brother back. She tried desperately to ignore the fact that her cheeks were growing hotter by the second. But he didn't stop there.

"I wonder precious, what would come next? Had I played the role of villain too well, this could be the beginnings of a nightmare. Shall I chase you my dear? Or should I expect a valiant standoff, as last time you fancied yourself the brave heroine?" He chuckled softly and the sound seemed to weaken her right at the knees. "No. I think not. If memory serves correct, your dreams were more the stuff of innocent fairy tales." His lips twisted into a smug grin his eyebrow arching playfully as he taunted, "Care to dance, Sarah?"

Warmth flooded her body, and she was sure she must be blushing to her toes. The voice in her head coyly purred, _Or perhaps I just tear off your clothes right now, and we get busy on that freaky couch. Stop. Stop. Stop. What if this isn't a dream?_

She couldn't bear to look at him, she knew somehow he'd read it in her eyes, so instead she focused on the clock's face instead of his. Softly he added, "But then, I can see you've grown up since then, maybe your dreams have matured as well, perhaps they are no longer so naïve and innocent…"

_If that last one starring you and the magical can of whipped cream is anything to go by, you can bet your ass they're not_.

His accurate perceptions were starting to unnerve her. And then she was certain…

_This is no dream_. If it had been she would have had the gall to either kiss him or slap him right then, just to shut him up. Instead here she was, trembling, and paralyzed by her own insecurity. It was never that way in her dreams.

She turned her head from the clock, her eyes locking with his as she cut him off, "Enough. This isn't a dream and you know it. Stop playing around and tell me what's going on here."

He actually had the audacity to look delighted by her frustration. "If you insist. We, that is, you and I, are here to resolve our differences."

That was probably the last answer she was expecting and the disbelief bled into her voice "Our differences?"

He explained, "Yes. When you solved the labyrinth and uttered six certain words, our paths were altered. That day things were set in motion, things that aren't easily undone. We're here so that we might make amends, and repair the magic that was severed."

"I'm not following you. What things? What was altered?"

"My connection with you. Your belief in me gave me certain powers, just as my belief in you gave you certain powers. When you denied my power over you, the balance shifted, leaving my magic weakened. You said those words to win, to get your brother back, but you did far greater damage than you realize."

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You banished me from your world. You were one of he few true dreamers that still believed in my world, and when you denied my power over you, my ability to travel between our worlds diminished. I can no longer enter your world at will."

Her eyes widened, "And that is a bad thing…because?"

"Because, you difficult girl, as the Goblin King, I am responsible for my subjects. I believe if memory serves correct that you are familiar with my Goblins?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Then you recall how much of a nuisance they can be. They are not without powers of their own and they are able to enter your world when they are invited or inadvertently let in. Imagine if they took it into their feeble heads to stay. Imagine them running amok your world, and I unable to force them to return. Think of the damage they could do."

"Oh. I see your point. That would be…"

"Disastrous, considering the only things they excel at are mischief and mayhem. I cannot allow them unsupervised freedom. Your world is much too fragile for them to be loosed upon. And that, my dear is why I am here, to rebuild our so called bond, so that my power will be restored to its full capacity."

She nodded. What he was saying made sense, so far. It was the "bond" thing he kept mentioning that made her wonder. He said the bond was broken when she said the words", suddenly something occurred to her.

By saying "You have no power over me." She must have literally taken power away from him. Power that he wanted back.

Her eyes widened, "You want me to take it back. The words."

He smiled, though it was halfhearted, "If only it were that easy. "

She had the sense to look alarmed. He went on to explain, "In order for you to have won the challenge of besting the Labyrinth, those words had to be true, otherwise you couldn't have won your brother back. I don't suppose you're willing to forfeit your victory?" He smiled showing the pointed tips of his teeth.

She shook her head, "No. I can't let you have Toby. I won't."

He gave her a knowing look and nodded, "No. I thought not." His brow furrowed and he mused in a softer tone, "Nor would I have you forfeit precious." His eyes held hers as he went on, "Not when there's another way."

"So, you don't want me to take back the words."

He cocked his head to the side, "No, but what I require will take more time, as I said there's no quick fix. The only way for my power to be restored is for me to earn it back."

This wasn't making things any more clearer. Hesitantly she demanded, "Ok, so what do you want from me?"

He shook his head, grinning to himself as though he expected as much, "Nothing, Sarah, nothing except come here from time to time. It is I that must earn my power back, and to do that I will have to prove to you that I mean you no ill will. I must show you that though I played your adversary, I'm no villain. All I need from you is a chance to prove myself. Since I cannot do that in your world, it will have to be done here, while you are asleep in your world and wouldn't otherwise be missed."

It sounded too simple to be true, "So, basically I hang out with you here, while I'm sleeping, and just…get to know you?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"If you are open to giving me a chance, then yes, all you need do is come here."

Slowly she nodded, still doubting that was the whole story. He gestured to the chaise and insisted, "Please sit. How about some tea?"

Hesitantly she eased back down suddenly remembering how tired she was, she waved a hand, "That's not necessary.", as he gracefully took a seat opposite her. He gestured to the table, "I insist. After all, it was good enough of you to come and hear me out, the least I can do if offer some refreshment."

Before her eyes, with a pop of glitter, two bone china cups and saucers materialized out of thin air, hot tea welling up in them as they appeared."

Without hesitation he picked up his cup and sipped the contents. She wasn't so quick to drink, but was polite enough to pick up her cup as she looked around again.

"What is this place, exactly?"

"It doesn't have a formal name, though I call it the Middleground as it exists on a plane between the Underground and the Above."

"So is that why there's such a contrast of stuff in here?"

"Yes, it is made up of things from Above and below, to put us on even footing. A fitting place to settle our differences, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose. What's with the clock? Why has it stopped between twelve and thirteen?"

"Time will not pass here. When you return to your home it will resume. That way you will miss nothing in the world above, and no one is none the wiser."

"And how do I get back?"

He gestured to the alcove and the stairway, "Simply go back upstairs."

She cocked an eyebrow, "That leads back to my room?"

"Yes. It will lead to wherever you were sleeping just before you came here."

"And you?"

"Can't you guess?"

She nodded across the room, "That way right? The long dark corridor."

"Yes, that leads back to my castle."

"Mm hmm."

Wryly he replied, "You are skeptical.

She frowned, "I don't doubt where they lead. It's just…what's to stop you from going up there?" She nodded toward the stairs, "Or dragging me down that hall back to your castle?"

"I already told you. I can't cross the threshold into your world on my own. It requires strong magic, power that I no longer have. The only way would be at your invitation. And as for me bringing you back to the Underground, impossible as well, since you decided that I have no power over you. You'd have to wish to go, specifically ask me to take you, only then could I grant your request."

She simply stared and he went on, "I know you're not convinced, but let me put it this way. If I did have the power to do either and I had a mind to intrude into your world or bring you or anyone else that you care about to mine against your will, what would I have been waiting for all this time?"

It was an excellent point. He didn't strike her as being patient when it came to getting what he wanted. It also led her to another very interesting point.

"Ok, fair enough, but why did you wait until now? There must be some reason I haven't ended up here sooner. I just moved into my own place. Tonight was my first night there, surely that's no coincidence."

The satisfied grin reappeared, "Very good Sarah. You are correct, it is not a coincidence." He moved closer, his gloved hand reached out and caught hers before she could even think. "Your answer lies here." Gently he lifted her hand in his. She tried to ignore the fact that his hand was holding hers, and that she could feel warmth just under the leather exterior. She looked down, the gold of her ring glinted in the firelight.

"You mean my ring?"

"Yes."

"Hoggle gave it back to me just last night."

His eyes flickered to hers, "Yes well, weren't you the least bit curious as to how he came by it?"

"You! You had it!"

"Yes, for some time actually. It took me a while to devise an enchantment that would create this little loophole to our dilemma. It is a spell, but not a very powerful one. Quite simple once I thought of it."

"So how does it work?"

"When you wear it and fall asleep, it is transported here, and you along with it. I can feel when it is in this place so I know when you are here."

"But only when I'm wearing it, and I have to be asleep?"

"Correct. And now that you know, you being here from now on is strictly voluntary. Put the ring on and fall asleep and I shall meet you here."

"And if I don't want to…"

"Don't wear the ring."

"Ah."

"It is lovely by the way." He tilted her hand in his to admire the sparkling sapphire. She too was looking at her hand in his and she almost missed him asking, "Was it a gift?"

She looked up at him, surprised that his face was suddenly much closer. She could almost feel his breath as he softly added, "The first time, I mean." She caught a hint of his scent. _God he smells good. Must be magic_.

She willed herself not to meet his eyes but she did anyway. And she immediately regretted it. They were so striking that she got lost in them for a brief moment before she stammered, "Um, yeah. My Dad gave it to me."

He released her hand and she breathed a bit easier and explained, "When I was in the labyrinth, I gave it to the old man, the one with the bird hat."

"Yes. The so-called wiseman. Gives advice for trinkets, I'm familiar with him."

"How did you end up with it?"

"He gave it to me of course."

"Why?"

"He owed me a tax."

"Oh." Somehow she had expected something more elaborate than that. "How did you know it was mine?"

"I recognized it. I noticed that you were wearing a ring when you started out. When you came to the castle you were without it. At the time, I'd just assumed you had traded it to Hoggle along with your bracelet for his services."

"You knew about the bracelet?"

"Yes, I saw it in his satchel."

"Is that why we ended up in the bog? Because he was helping me?"

"No. That was payback for something else."

She frowned in confusion, and he supplied, "You kissed him."

"What?"

All traces of amusement left his face, "You kissed him."

If she didn't know better, she almost thought he looked put out, "You can't be serious…"

His voice was soft yet severe, "I am. Quite."

She froze. Ok he was put out. Her eyes widened at the realization. Not only had he been a sore loser, he was jealous, of Hoggle of all people. But seriously, _he didn't really think…oh gross…_

_Could he?_

She supposed she'd better take nothing for granted.

Carefully she ventured, "Ok, yes, I did, but it wasn't like it was romantic or anything. I was simply showing my gratitude that he came back to help me. He is my friend."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste at such a notion, "I know Sarah. Believe me if it were anything other than friendly gratitude the stakes would have been much higher."

Her eyebrows rose. _Okay…ew_.

She didn't like the direction this was going in. Defensively she inquired, "What about my bracelet then, will that be coming back to haunt me too?"

"No. I let Hoggle keep the bracelet."

"Why the bracelet and not the ring?"

"I was feeling generous."

She managed a stern look. He wasn't fooling her. Exasperated he admitted, "The bracelet is plastic." He spat out the word as though it were an insult.

"So what, you're too good for plastic?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point. It would be useless to me. The type of enchantment I needed wouldn't hold on something plastic. Gold is far superior, so I used the ring. I left it in the wastelands for Hoggle to find. I knew he frequently searched there for treasure so I just left it where he was sure to find it. I knew he'd return it to you sooner or later."

"So he had no idea that you…?"

"…Tampered with it? No, of course not. I knew he'd object, and wouldn't give you anything from me again."

Nodding she replied, "Ok, so how'd you know I'd end up wearing it?"

"It was a fair assumption that Hoggle would return it to you. He's not that much of a miser, well, actually he is, but I figured he'd feel guilty enough to give it back to you. I could only speculate that you'd value it enough to wear it."

"There are a lot of ifs in there."

"Indeed. But it was all I could come up with. I underestimated you, Sarah. Repairing the damage has taken more time and effort than I imagined. But you are here, so that is a start. I won't make the same mistakes I made before. I don't care if it takes weeks, months, _years_. I'll do whatever it takes."

She held up a shaky hand, "Whoa, whoa, whatever it takes for what? Jareth, I'm still not sure I understand."

His eyes held hers, "You will, in time. That's all that matters."

"But…" She yawned, she couldn't help it really. It must have been dreadfully late and sleep was calling her.

He shook his head, setting down his cup. "It is late Sarah, and you are tired. We have all the time in the world to talk, and I've already given you much to think about." He stood and she got to her feet as well, "You should return and get some rest. I'll be here, when you are ready to pick up where we left off."

Stifling another yawn, she made her way to the bottom of the staircase, acutely aware that Jareth was following behind her. Stopping at the first step, she half turned, "Ok, well I guess I'll say goodnight."

Suddenly he was much closer. His face was mere inches from hers and he was looking down at her with a wistful grin. He caught her hand in his and for one very nervous instant she thought he might…

But no, he didn't.

Instead he raised her hand, bending over it. He used the opportunity to look again at the stone setting in the ring, and instead of the sapphire he saw a pink translucent stone. The spell he'd placed on the stone had also had a convenient side effect. It would indicate Sarah's emotions towards him. Pink meant accepting and friendly. Sarah of course would only see the sapphire, and didn't need to know the extent of the stone's power.

He smiled, "Goodnight then Sarah."

Goosebumps rose on her flesh at the sound of her name spoken so softly. He carefully placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, which caused all her questions and protestations to die in her throat.

He looked up at her and she was sure she'd remember that look in his eyes for the rest of her life. "It was good to see you again, even if this is the last time."

Normally, she would have some witty comment ready to sling at him, but something in his gaze had turned her brain into oatmeal. All she could do was stammer, "Uh, yeah…I don't…"

Gently he pressed his gloved finger to her lips, "You don't have to decide right now. Think on it. That's all I ask."

She nodded, half relieved he wasn't asking for a commitment. She backed up a few steps, offering a sleepy but peaceable smile, "Goodnight Jareth."

"Goodnight Sarah"

She turned, climbed the rest of the stairs. There was a door at the top that looked exactly like her bedroom door, she pushed it open and fell into the comfortable oblivion of deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II:

When Sarah awoke the next morning, everything was as it should have been. She was in her own bed, still wrapped in her chenille bathrobe. The ring was resting innocently on her nightstand.

She was positive that it had been real. She never dreamed things in such vivid detail. If she closed her eyes she could still hear Jareth's voice, still see the look on his face, even feel his hand holding hers, and the gentle touch of his warm lips on the back of her hand, the feel of leather against her lips when had held a finger to them…

_Uh oh._

She jumped out of bed, determined not to finish that train of thought. For the rest of the day she went about business as usual. Making tea, putting things away, cleaning, even a bit of grocery shopping. She somehow managed not to think too much on the events of the previous evening. In fact, it would have been more accurate to say she was procrastinating. She was in no hurry to analyze the situation, because she already had the creeping feeling that curiosity was bound and determined to get the better of her, no matter how carefully she thought things out.

By bedtime, the ring was still sitting on her nightstand, where she repeatedly and firmly reminded herself it would stay for at least one more night at the very least. She resolved she'd think about it all the next day when it didn't seem so fresh and overwhelming. So, she put the ring in her drawer and went to bed, determined not to think of a certain Goblin King.

Her subconscious however had other ideas.

Her dreams were not magically influenced, and were more the typical product of her mind. And like other occasions when she seemed miles from any regular romantic prospects, they starred a certain Goblin King. Of course he was a bit different in her dreams. Not quite so intimidating, not very talkative, and not a lot of clothing for that matter either.

After a long night of dreams that would make even an adventurous harlot blush, Sarah awoke in a sort of horrified state of bliss. Torn between being blessedly thankful and wretchedly regretful that it was just a regular old, lusty dream. There was something about having spoken with him so recently that made the whole fantasizing about him thing seem way more inappropriate.

She opted for extra strong coffee over tea, and poured the black liquid into her cup with shaking hands. She seriously hoped that what remained of Jareth's power had nothing to do with knowing anything about her dreams.

Later, Sarah went to her favorite bookstore for some quiet reading. She quickly found her romance novel too distracting, and instead opted to reflect at the laundro-mat while she did her wash. As she watched her delicates tumbling in the dryer she came to several conclusions. She couldn't be truly sure what Jareth was really after in this venture to reconnect with her. But then, in what universe do you ever know what men are really after? She stood up to him before and won, so it didn't make sense to chicken out now, especially that he already had her curiosity piqued. She was up for taking a risk. But then, there was no way in hell she was going to jump right in without thinking first. She needed a couple of days to think, prepare, rehearse, and finally, decide what to wear.

It was with that last impulse that she found herself at the mall blowing through her "rainy day fund", as if the cash itself were on fire. At the very least it was a welcome distraction and she was enjoying herself immensely. She hadn't thought of the ring, safely tucked in her purse, even once. That kind of distraction was exactly what she needed.

The second she walked into her apartment she was speed dialing her three closest girl friends, two of the three were ready willing and able to meet up for cocktails that very evening.

Sarah was feeling exhilarated. She had decided that yes, she would wear the ring again, and meet with Jareth once an acceptable number of days had passed. She didn't want to seem too eager or over interested. In her head she'd chosen the following weekend to give it a try. With that settled, she was ready to let loose with her friends.

Later that evening…

After trying the third key on her key ring, Sarah finally managed to get her door open. She stumbled into her apartment, barely managing to pull the key from the lock before she clumsily dropped it and closed the door behind her. She staggered into her bedroom, nearly losing her balance as she pulled off her red heels.

The light and airy crimson dress, one of her many new purchases, was nice, but the heels had been a mistake_. One mistake among many_, she thought ruefully. She hadn't planned on drinking so much, nor had she meant to mention a certain somebody. Somehow she had done both. Thankfully she hadn't revealed too much about the said somebody. She never mentioned his name or that he was the Goblin King, nor anything else that she wouldn't be able to explain away later. Just the fact that she had mentioned him, at all, worried her more than a little. A person who could invade her thoughts and conversation so easily could also invade her life.

She knew it was ridiculous, even in her inebriated state that she should fear making him suddenly appear. That was not very likely, but she couldn't help being paranoid.

Once out of the treacherous heels, she lunged at her chest of drawers and yanked the topmost drawer open. She sighed in relief when she saw the ring still lying safely inside. The brief conversation replayed in her head, making her feel even more uneasy.

"Why do men always have to be so cryptic?" Her friend Emma had been saying.

"Tell me about it." Sarah had replied without thinking "Why can't they just be straight forward about what they want? What is it about keeping us guessing?"

Her other friend Ally had asked surprised, "Have you been seeing someone Sarah?" Sarah had abruptly closed her mouth, scowling as she realized just whom she had been referring to. "Er…no. Not seeing anyone."

She'd been seeing someone alright, but not in the manner they were inferring.

"Well, who's keeping you guessing then? Anyone we know?"

Sarah had taken a large swallow of her margarita, another mistake, "Um, no. No one you guys know. Just someone I sort of…ran into recently."

Her friends, all of them adept at spotting the beginnings of a juicy story, were intrigued. "Oh. Someone new from the University?"

The word vomit was coming on its own now before she could stop herself, "Oh no. Someone I bumped into a long time ago. Someone I hadn't been expecting."

Emma sounded hurt, "An ex of yours?"

Sarah shook her head voraciously, "God, no." She tried to recover, "Just someone I met while I was still in high school." She tried to summarize their relationship without all the fantastic details, "There was a mix up. He had something of mine by mistake and I had to go get it back from him. Our signals got crossed. And I bumped into him again, that's all, no big deal."

_No Big deal? Biggest deal you've had in a long time. Big deal in tight pants…_

Her friends weren't letting her off the hook that easy. Emma raised an eyebrow, "Mmm, signals crossed you say? He good looking?"

Before Sarah could stop herself, she was nodding emphatically in agreement. _Stupid tequila_. She bit her lip, drinking from her glass again to keep from saying more.

Ally was squealing now, "Oh! He's hot isn't he?"

Sarah drained her glass, hell bent on not saying anything else stupid, like the words that exploded in her mind. _Try gorgeous Ally_.

The next question threw her off guard, "Well, is he nice?"

And she found herself answering before she could stop herself, "No, he's…" then she paused, unsure. Afterall she didn't really know him that well. Who knew what he was really like?

They were all gawking at her and finally Ally mused, "Hot, but not nice, then he can't be Mr. Right."

Emma choked on her drink and squealed, "No, but Mr. Wrong doubling as Mr. Right-Now could be fun! Do you think you are going to see him again?"

Sarah shrugged, knowing it was only a matter of time, "Ugh, Maybe." Ally gave her a wry look and Sarah bit her lip and conceded, "Probably."

Her friends could tell it was a touchy subject and decided to let it go for the time being. Instead they treated her to another round. _Yet another mistake_.

Which explained why she now stumbled over to her bed, sprawling over her down comforter, praying that the spinning that had suddenly begun would just stop. Sarah clutched the ring tightly in the palm of her hand. She rolled over, hoping to black out before she became sick. Her palm felt sweaty all of a sudden, and she was so tired. Afraid she'd drop the ring and lose it while she slept, she slipped it on her finger, no longer conscious enough to know what that would result in.

It seemed like she had been out for days when she finally fought her way through the hazy fog back to consciousness.

"Drink this. It will help."

She blinked at the dark silhouette in front of her, her fingers curling around the stoneware mug that was being pressed into her hands.

The voice was familiar, but she didn't recognize whom it belonged to right away. She could hear the crackling of the nearby fire and was grateful for the semidarkness.

Her voice was raw, "What is it? Where am I?"

Suddenly the voice was nearer, settling on the chaise next to her. A soft blanket was drawn around her shoulders as she moved to sit up. The movement made her head feel as though someone was driving nails into it. The accented voice explained, "Just a concoction that will make you feel better. You have returned to the Middleground."

_Middleground?_ Finally it all registered.

She shifted, trying to make out the face beside her but all she could see was the silhouette caused by his wild spiky hair.

"Jareth…" She moved suddenly and groaned as the pain in her head flared, and she felt like she was moments away from puking her guts out.

"It's me Sarah. Please drink." He urged, "That tea is harmless, and it will make you feel better. We can talk then."

The sad thing was that he could have said it was made from troll eyeballs and bog water. She would have drunk anything to make the pain in her head and the roiling in her stomach stop.

Slowly she sipped at the warm liquid. It had a rather soothing taste, herbal with a hint of something vaguely minty. Amazingly, not only did it dull the headache, and soothe her stomach, it seemed to calm her nerves as well. She sighed in relief, taking another sip to find the second one made her feel even better.

It didn't take long for her to finish the mug, recovering more with each swallow. Finally, she set the empty mug on the table in front of her, feeling something like herself again. The hangover was gone, though admittedly she was still a bit buzzed. It would take more than magic tea to completely undo the amount of Jose Cuervo coursing through her system.

The Goblin King leaned forward to study her expression, "Better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you."

He chuckled and she nearly felt the rumble that came from low in his throat. Of course he would find this highly amusing.

It wasn't lost on her, the effect that his voice had on her with him sitting so close, here in the dark, with a half a bottle of tequila heating her veins.

She cleared her throat and stammered, "Um…could we have a little more light."

"Certainly." and with a mere gesture of his hand two candles flickered and sputtered to life on the table in front of them.

He leaned back. He was angled towards her slightly and she took in the sight of him as he was suddenly bathed in candlelight.

It took actual physical effort to close her mouth and stifle the startled gasp at seeing him. Instead of all the formal formidable attire he'd had on last time, he looked startlingly relaxed. Actually relaxed was an understatement. He looked…

_Gah… _Even her subconscious was drooling and had no intelligent insight.

His gauzy white shirt hung open, unbuttoned all the way down where the edges were tucked into somehow surprisingly, even tighter leather pants than he wore the last time. A very quick glance at those pants told her she best keep her eyes up or she was going to lose the battle with her already fired up hormones. As her eyes travelled back up the length of him skimming over his lean torso and marble smooth chest she swallowed. His wild hair and even wilder eyes were no less painful to look at, nor was his mouth. His was the same kind of beauty of an electrical storm. Spectacular to look at, but very dangerous to get caught up in. Her hands balled at her sides, her nails digging slightly into her palms.

His lips curved into a teasing smirk, "Bright enough?"

She tore her eyes away with a nod. She was at a loss for words, literally.

He cocked his head to the side, seemingly further evaluating her state as he remarked, "I admit, I hoped you'd wear the ring again sooner rather than later, but I hadn't expected you to be so acquiescent this soon." His eyes dropped to her chest and he grinned dangerously adding, "I know I can be very persuasive, but you can be so obstinate.

_Wait a minute. Acquiescent? Just what the hell did he think… _

She glanced down, incredulous, as she remembered what she was wearing. The red dress had a plunging neckline, which at the moment was traitorously positioned showing far more cleavage than she'd like for his viewing pleasure.

_Well, no wonder! _

Hastily she grabbed at the material and adjusted it, her face suddenly going very hot. Popping in drunk and giving him an eyeful, No surprise he was insinuating she came here to jump his bones.

_Great. That's just great._

Then her tequila addled brain reminded her, _But jumping him would be so worth the trouble. _Common sense fired back,_ Oh, Shut up! _

She was too mortified to look him in the face as she burst out,"Oh my God...no! I mean I know this looks bad, but its not what it looks like! No acquiescing. I just…"

He arched an eyebrow, indicating he'd love to hear her explanation.

She exhaled, "I went out with my friends. I just had too much to drink. I didn't realize I had the ring on. I had it in my hand and started to pass out. I must have slipped it on."

He was listening intently.

"I…didn't mean to."

His mouth formed a thin hard line as he clarified, "You didn't intend to come?"

The severity of his tone jolted her, "Yes. I mean…no! What I mean is, I hadn't planned to come tonight…but I was going to, in a few days."

Some of the tension left his face as she continued.

"I'd given it some thought, and I decided I would come back. I planned to come back, I just figured I'd wait a while so I wouldn't…"

"Seem too eager?"

Her mouth fell open, "Uh yeah. I was relieved I'd made a decision and I went out to have fun, clearly I had way too much to drink, and now I've given you an even worse impression."

He shook his head at her, "Nonsense. The moment I arrived I was aware of your condition. I had all but guessed what had happened. Your surprise to see me only verified it."

"How'd you know I'd had too much to drink, I was sleeping?"

"Sarah, no offense, but you reek like a goblin bathed in ale. I could smell the alcohol from across the room and what is that? Lime? What have you been drinking?"

Lamely she supplied "Oh. Uh, Margaritas."

"No matter. I'm glad you've decided to wear the ring, but for future reference, you needn't obsess over when to come, nor what to wear. I will meet you here anytime your heart desires."

She nodded, feeling more than a little foolish.

"…And Sarah"

She looked at him, "Not that I don't appreciate your attire." A slow smile spread across his face and he added, "I do. Immensely. Red certainly suits you."

There was nothing she could do to stop the heat that crept into her face nor the satisfaction she felt. Ruefully she thought, _Now I have the cheeks to match._

"Um, thanks."

For a moment they simply regarded each other before she got up the nerve to bring up what had really been on her mind.

"Jareth, Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Last time you said in order to earn your power back, we had to resolve our differences. When I asked you what you wanted me to do, you said you just wanted me to give you a chance, that you would prove yourself. Prove what exactly? I mean you said you'd do whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to what?"

He opened his mouth to answer but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait. Before you say anything. I want the whole truth, even if you think I'm not going to like it. I've come this far, please, just be honest with me, what is it you want from me?"

His eyes held hers for a moment before he looked away and breathed, "Very well Sarah. What I want…"

His eyes locked with hers then with such intensity that her heart seemed to stutter in it's wild beating, "What I require…in order for my magic to be whole again is for you to realize that you need me."

"Need you?"

"Sarah, do remember what I said to you in my castle, right before the clock struck?"

Just like at the top of the scariest thrill ride, right before the endless plummet, her stomach dropped out from under her, making her breathless, "Uh…sorta."

"I said, just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"I do remember that part, but I…didn't think you were serious."

"I know you didn't."

"And, it would have meant that I would have to give up Toby, and that was something I couldn't, wouldn't ever do."

"So sure about that were you?"

His words hit her like a freight train. She blinked in dumb wonderment, "What?"

"What if I had already decided to forfeit the child."

"What do you mean?"

"You could have bargained, Sarah. I would have traded the boy for something I wanted even more."

And here it was, the nagging little question that had been in the back of her mind for years.

She watched, mesmerized as he peeled off one leather glove and placed it on the table. He reached down, catching her hand in his. The touch of his hand was electric. Shockwaves crackled though her, making her feel both more alive and afraid than ever before. Nerves tingled and blood pounded. Despite feeling intensely vulnerable she couldn't tear her eyes from his as he softly continued, "You're familiar with the story. Didn't you ever wonder Sarah, why you had been given the power to summon my Goblins in the first place?"

She couldn't speak. A tiny shake of her head was all she could manage.

"You wanted so badly to believe, not just in my world, but in me. We were connected long before you ever spoke the words. I chose you to believe in. I let you call upon me to take the child, and so I took him, but it was never about the boy."

Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to think. Before she could stop herself, she demanded in a very shaky voice, "Wha…what do you mean?"

His eyes never left hers, "It was you I was after all along."

Well that was certainly direct. She inhaled sharply, not even knowing how to react. He went on, "You can't tell me that it never occurred to you that I didn't want to keep your brother, not if I could have you instead."

Her voice crept higher with disbelief, "But…but you said if I didn't solve the labyrinth, Toby would become one of "us forever". I thought he'd become a goblin, or maybe like you…"

He grinned "Sarah, Sarah, what would I want another Goblin for? I have scores of the cretins. While I did have a certain fondness for the babe, as he did have potential after all, Why would I settle for another's child as my heir, when I might possess a true Champion of the Labyrinth, a true equal worthy of being my Queen?"

For a moment she felt her knees weaken, he voice unfamiliar to her own ears "But why me? You don't even know me?"

"On the contrary, I do. You are a dreamer. You believe in magic. Persistent to the point of being stubborn, and you are the only person I've ever come across who has dared stand up to me."

She lowered her head to think. Ok, he had a point. But he was a powerful King, a fantastical being and she was just…Sarah.

He leaned forward, so that he was speaking down to where her hair spilled over her face, gently he added, "I'm not asking for a commitment, just a chance. Get to know me Sarah, then decide."

Skepticism rose within her, "Decide what exactly? To go to the Underground with you, so you can rule me too?"

"No. Decide if you want me in your life, decide if you might ever need me…if you could ever love me."

All the air rushed out of her. When her adventure had ended, she'd said that she'd needed the others and they'd all remained in her life, when she wanted to see them, they would appear, but this was the first time Jareth had. He wasn't so simple. It seemed he required a more specific kind of need. He was asking her to love him, or at least give herself the chance to.

Incredulous nervous laughter started somewhere deep within and she couldn't contain it. She was tired after all and this was just so absurd she couldn't help it. She quickly reigned herself in when she noticed he didn't look so amused.

"Love you? Am I missing something? To what point and purpose? It's all well and good that you'd get your magic back, but where does that leave me? We live in two completely different worlds!"

He raised her hand in his, admiring her ring again before he bent over it and breathed, "I'm aware of the obstacles, but with magic anything is possible. I'm not asking you to love me, just to give yourself the chance to find out if you can."

His lips touched the back of her hand and her insides jumped at the contact. He turned her hand over and murmured, "The point would be to re forge our bond…" His kissed her palm, and her heart seemed to skid to a halt as he added. "It would be stronger than ever, and if we succeed…" He kissed it again.

She closed her eyes. He was doing a very good job of dismissing her concerns, even though he was cheating. Kissing while explaining was hardly fair.

Jareth was satisfied to see the stone in the setting of her ring change from a deep pink to transparent red right before his eyes. Only their second meeting and already he was getting the results he wanted.

He pulled her closer, his lips now brushed against the delicate skin of the inside of her wrist. "Each of us would be made whole again. Think of it Sarah, the purpose would be never feeling lonely ever again."

She thought of it, alright. Boy, did she think of it. She thought of a whole lot of other things in that moment too. He sure knew the right buttons to push.

His lips moved over her wrist, tasting her as he purred, "Not to mention, many many other advantages…"

And he bit her, just hard enough to make her gasp in surprise.

Suddenly he let go, and her eyes flew open just as his hands came up to cradle both sides of her face. "Do you know what it feels like to lose a part or yourself Sarah, to be actually physically weakened by the loss?" Her lips parted in muted surprise as his thumb stroked her cheek. Softly he murmured, "It is intolerable, but just being here with you, the burden lightens, if only temporarily." His admission struck a chord within her and she closed her eyes for a moment against the sudden wave of feelings. When she opened them he pulled her closer.

He was going to kiss her.

It dawned on her that he was playing dirty. Still, for the moment she hardly cared. Her eyes flashed down to his mouth, and as she thought of how delicious it would feel as it ground against hers. She also thought of all the lovely things that could happen after that.

And she hesitated.

There would be no going back if she kissed him, she just knew it. She was already losing herself, in the mere touch of his hand. It wouldn't do to forget he was a master of games, and she could already tell he was very good at playing this particular one. She needed to keep her wits about her, and kissing him was a sure way to lose them.

Just as he was about to press his mouth to hers she breathlessly protested, "No. Wait."

He halted and released her face with a grunt of dismay, leaning his forehead against hers in the effort to stop himself.

Her heart was absolutely racing as she stammered, "We shouldn't. Not yet. I mean I want to…"

God, did she want to.

"But you've just unloaded a lot on me…I…I'm not ready for this. If what you're saying is true..." She couldn't think with him this close, and the fact that her brain was muddled by booze wasn't helping. "…I need some time to process this."

He gave a curt nod, composing himself as he stepped back. She went on, "I'm willing to give you a chance, but you have to agree to play by my rules. Nothing happens between us…I mean nothing physical, until I get to know you." He pulled back further, retreating a safe distance on the chaise with his body still angled towards hers. He frowned with reluctant sincerity, "Very well."

She breathed a little easier when he wasn't so close and she clarified, "And that means no kissing or touching as a distraction every time I ask you a question." He flashed her a playful smirk, "Anything you say."

She almost felt sorry for stopping him, now that she was looking at the whole picture again. As she admired the openness of his soft shirt and the tightness of his breeches she half wished for the moment when she'd get her hands on him…all over him. He was certainly no prince charming, and it was obvious that playing nice was a challenge for him, but damn him, he made tragically wicked look downright irresistible.

A thought struck her. A wistful expression came over her as she remembered another time he'd looked so irresistible and she softly ventured, "Would you settle for a dance instead? Afterall, I am wearing this dress…"

He was on his feet pulling her up before she could finish. "Settle? All the magic in the world wouldn't stop me from dancing with you Sarah."

A haunting soft melody materialized out of the darkness, as he placed a hand on her hip, her hand clutched in his other ungloved one. She placed her hand carefully on his shoulder and let him lead. It was effortless, just like in the dream. As if they'd been made to be partners.

She wasn't sure how long they danced, but she guessed it was a long time. She asked him about himself and his kingdom, making polite conversation to distract herself from the fact that he was holding her close. She listened contentedly and in the gaps when she couldn't think of a thing in the world to say he asked her things about her life, and she was happy to answer.

Eventually she leaned her head on his shoulder, sleepily content, to just breathe the scent of him. There was something familiar about the way he smelled, something sweet and wild, but she couldn't pinpoint it. It made her feel a bit nostalgic, like something she'd known all her life. After a while, he turned and whispered into her hair, "Sarah, you are tired."

"Mmm hmm."

"You should go home and rest."

"I know."

He stepped back, pulling her along by the hand to the bottom of the stairs. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, careful not to let his lips linger. She looked up the staircase. "I suppose I'd better go back to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a rough day."

He chuckled, and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight Sarah."

"G'night Jareth."

She let him hold her hand as she took the first step, before she turned back and pulled out of his reach. She wanted to make it clear that she was open to giving him a chance. After all he'd allowed her the chance to win Toby back. She smiled, "I'll come back soon, I promise."

He grinned and it was genuine, nearly making her heart burst. Then his smile turned playful as he purred, "Care for me to tuck you in?"

She smirked, unable to help herself. At least with him she knew to expect a certain amount of misbehavior. She waved a finger teasingly at him, "Now that would be a breach of the rules."

He laughed, "Goodnight my Sarah."

She started up the stairs and heard him murmur suggestively, "Pleasant dreams." Turning the knob, she smiled to herself. It was actually kind of a relief that he wasn't acting like a perfect gentlemen. If he was, she'd be worried about what he was hiding and would be continuously waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was playful and forward, and at least she knew he'd be continuously pushing the boundaries.

Once in her room Sarah collapsed in oblivion. The next morning she awoke in a sea of tangled blankets with a slight headache but it didn't take away the smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Middleground

Part III:

Over the next few weeks Sarah had a growing awareness of what it was like to be a junkie. It took serious discipline to not let herself take naps during the day. As it was she was guilty of popping a few cold pills, rather unnecessarily, to help her get to sleep faster at night.

She was equally ashamed of the amount of time she spent deciding what she'd wear to bed each evening. Still she was proud of the fact that she'd been sticking to her plan of getting to know Jareth personally before knowing him intimately. Actually she was astonished that she'd gotten this far without him kissing her, and even more amazing that she hadn't lost her self control and laid one on him.

However, she wasn't immune to the affect he had on her, with every word he said, every detail he divulged, she was losing herself further and further down the path of no return. There was no doubt in her mind that she was smitten, the attraction had been there the very first night. The curiosity and interest had been there all along, before she even knew he was real.

She didn't yet know if she loved him, but she had the creeping feeling that with every exchange she found herself falling for him a bit more. Was it a sane thing to be doing, visiting him night after night? Well no. She knew it was nuts, and would come with a plethora of consequences she wasn't ready to think about. But just like any other addict she tried to rationalize her behavior, tried to stop, but when it came down to bedtime and the urge to see him had been building all day, she gave in.

Hooked, that was what she was, and sooner or later she was going to overdose.

Every night as she slipped into bed she promised herself she would be cautious and take things slowly. She'd quickly learned that while she visiting the Middleground there were certain topics that were safer than others. For example, asking too much about what Jareth wanted or expected was a recipe for disaster as he was a master of divulging answers that both were misleading and distracting, even when he was abiding by her rules. So, most of the time, she tried to stick to simpler topics. Stuff he knew inside and out. Goblins, baby-snatching, the labyrinth, magic, Hoggle's fetish for jewelry, favorite foods, etc.

She'd been very clear about the rules, nothing physical until she knew him better. She learned quickly that the best way to stop Jareth in his tracks when he was dazzling her with pretty words, or if he was getting a little too liberal with his hands, was to bring up the Bog of eternal stench or the taste of goblin ale. Thinking about those things seemed to do for Jareth what thinking about baseball or Margaret Thatcher did for most human guys.

Pity she hadn't yet come up with a topic that would do the same for her. It was getting exhausting, spending so much close personal time with someone she found so gut-wrenchingly attractive and not allowing herself to indulge. It was like being in a store with all your favorite delectable treats and being told no touching and no tasting.

And so here it was bedtime and she was once again before her mirror preparing to subject herself to temptation. The fuzzy cream colored sweater hugged her curves in all the right places and her faded denim skirt was cut nicely just a little above her knee. She didn't overdo her make up, she didn't want to give him the idea that she was trying too hard. Once she was satisfied she lay down on her bed, ring snugly on her finger, closed her eyes and waited.

Not long after she sat up on the burgundy chaise in the familiar room and as always an inviting fire crackled in the stone fireplace. She spotted him right away. He was leaning against the edge of the mantle. His pale skin and hair stood out against the black fabric of his shirt and the dark leather breeches. Though he was also a vision in lighter colors, there was just something more tempting about him when he opted for the more sinister of colors. Her eyes raked over his form, from the tips of his spiky wild hair, following the front of his open silky shirt, down to the once again tightest of tight black leather breeches. She swallowed hard.

_Oh boy._

One leg was bent, the bottom of his booted foot resting against the fieldstone of the hearth, and in his hand dangled what looked like a wine bottle. He was staring intently at her as though he'd been waiting all night for her to arrive. His voice was like a caress, "Hello Sarah. I've brought you something." He held out the bottle, and she approached to claim it.

"Wine?"

"Not just any wine. The best in my kingdom."

"What's the occasion?"

His mouth twisted into a thoughtful smirk, "You've put up with me nearly every night for the past three weeks, that in itself deserves some reward."

"Well, in that case, pour away."

This time she opted to sit on the macabre couch toward one end. It was quite large giving them more room to spread out, and she figured if she sat closer at one end, he might not sit quite so close. Two gold-rimmed glasses awaited them on the table and Jareth quickly opened the bottle and poured, before he settled lazily on the oversized arm of the couch nearest her.

_So much for personal space._

She picked up her glass and raised it, "To…tolerance then."

He raised his, giving a throaty chuckle, "To tolerance."

The wine was a deep burgundy and smelled faintly of exotic fruit and some combination of warm spices she did not recognize. She sipped slowly, making sure it wouldn't be too powerful. It didn't taste overly alcoholic, and it wasn't too sweet. It warmed her throat and the flavor was dark and romantic at the same time. Not unlike his appearance tonight, and at the moment she was rather tempted to devour both. It seemed he had planned this little seduction scene rather carefully.

She couldn't help but make an appreciative noise.

He beamed triumphantly, "You like it then?"

"Mmm, very good." She lowered the glass and regarded him thoughtfully. After a moment of silent contemplation she blurted matter-of-factly, "You're not trying to get me drunk are you?"

He placed his glass on the table and angled himself towards her flashing a mischievous grin, "Now why would I do such a thing?"

She gave him a skeptical look and muttered, "I can think of plenty of reasons."

His brow rose in a mock scandalized manner and he purred, "Can you? By all means do tell, precious."

She was well aware that she was engaging him in a dangerous game, but she couldn't resist the thrill of playing. She met his gaze and retorted playfully, "Oh, I dunno, lower my inhibitions, affect my judgment." She lowered her gaze to his lips and whispered teasingly, "Maybe you're thinking if I drink enough, I might break my own rule."

She expected a witty comeback but once again he exceeded her expectations.

Leaning forward slowly, his jaw resting on his gloved fist, he brought his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched. With an arch of his brow he drawled, "Ah, but some rules are meant to be broken." His gaze finally settled on her lips and His voice was like melted chocolate, delicious and sinful, "Ah Sarah, always so preoccupied with what is fair, what is right, what is wrong. Rather tiring to be the heroine all the time, following the rules, playing fair. Aren't you the least bit tempted to just hang the rules? No? Then perhaps we could just bend them." And that was the moment she knew; she wasn't leaving this room unscathed tonight. Never in her life had she wanted to kiss someone so fiercely. She knew she'd opened her mouth in surprise, and watched as he drank in her expression.

Huskily he went on, "We could finish the bottle, I daresay there is enough here to do us both in. It would after all, be a pity to let it go to waste. We could stay here all night…" With his other hand he had taken her glass from her hand and placed it on the table. His voice grew even lower and full of wicked promise, "…I have nowhere to be. I am entirely at your service, should you want to find out just how far we can bend that troublesome rule of yours."

She swallowed, hard.

Of course the rule he was referring to was that she wouldn't let things get physical until she had gotten to know him. It had been a poorly worded rule to be sure. She never actually specified what constituted as "getting physical" nor had she specified what she needed to know about him. Though in all fairness any act of sex was physical to be sure, as was copious amounts of groping. But kissing? Her mind stalled on that one. Kissing could be innocent right?

She knew she had about a two second window before her body would overthrow her brain and make the decision for her, so she wasted no time in retorting. "You know Jareth, every time I start to notice redeeming qualities in your character, you throw me for a loop by doing or saying something villainous."

"Villainous? Hardly."

"Oh really?"

"Villainy would be more akin to this…"

He moved so fast from his perch at the edge of the couch that she could do little more than open her mouth in surprise as his gloved hand brushed against her cheek before slipping under her hair. The next thing she knew his lips were pressed against hers. Her hands had come up instinctively when he had moved so suddenly causing her palms to rest against the silky dark material of his shirt, she knew she ought to push him off. She was so struck by the feel of his mouth against hers she inhaled sharply and was filled by the smell and taste of him.

His scent reminded her of the woods, like sandalwood and earth, and the coming of a terrible storm. That had to have something to do with his magic, that hint of danger, like the crackling of electricity. It actually made her hair stand on end. Which was altogether different than the taste and feel of him. That could only be likened to anything and everything that drove her wild. Better than wine, chocolate, better than anything she'd ever tasted. She tensed at the onslaught of sensations, afraid they would stop if she moved. Warm leather fingers brushing her neck just below her ear. She was so taken aback and shocked by the feelings the kiss evoked that she simply sat there frozen like an animal in the wake of oncoming headlights.

Jareth pulled back, troubled by her lack of reaction. Her eyes were still open as she simply stared dumbly at him. As shocking as the press of his lips had been, their withdrawal was even more jarring. Her senses twisted in painful protest as her mind suddenly sparked back to life. _More of that please…_

A small frown marred his beautiful mouth as though she were a particularly difficult puzzle he couldn't quite piece together. Her wide eyes took in every sharp feature of his striking face, which conveyed a hint of emotion she'd only noticed once from him before. Disappointment.

What was she doing? This was crazy. Getting mixed up with the Goblin King had to be the craziest thing she'd ever contemplated. Still she knew what she wanted. Wanted so badly she couldn't think straight.

_Enough of this self-denial crap_.

Her hands were shaking as she grabbed two fistfuls of his soft black shirt. She pulled, hard, driving her mouth into his, kissing him for all she worth.

Jareth had been caught off guard, but it didn't take more than a moment for her actions to register. He inhaled sharply in relief as Sarah opened her mouth, tasting him properly. It was worlds sweeter than the first time. Her hands relaxed their death grip on his shirt and the tips of her fingers grazed his chest. The heat of his skin was shocking. His mouth began to move against hers, and his hands suddenly clutched her hips as if to keep her from suddenly retreating. He opened his mouth under hers as her lips tasted his, opening and closing in a perfect rhythm.

By the time her tongue slid against his, her breath was coming in short gasps and she couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her throat. Trembling hands trailed up the sides of his neck under his fine platinum hair, her fingertips grazing his ears as her thumb traced over the smooth skin of his jaw. Smoother than marble, but anything but cold. Actually he seemed hotter than normal, but then she'd guessed a long time ago that he wasn't human.

As her fingers ventured higher tracing over the ridge of his ears, he groaned against her mouth. She pulled back slightly, her questioning eyes meeting his, and she was struck by how black they had become.

Curiously, she let her fingers stray further up, stroking the tips of his ears, which she noticed were slightly more pointed than her own. He closed his eyes and ground out in a voice that was almost a growl, "Sarah…do you know how long I've dreamed of this?"

She shook her head in wonder and his lips were on hers, demanding entry. Unable to help herself, she yielded. With each passing moment his kiss deepened, growing more urgent. Sliding her hands down his neck, they splayed over his chest, where to her delight his shirt hung open enough that she could slip both hands inside under the gauzy fabric.

His mouth slid over her jaw, kissing her neck as he rasped, "Do you know how hard it has been to sit here night after night and not kiss you?" Her mind fired back the thought in answer, _Half as hard as it has been for me_? She was so lost in the sensation of his mouth on her neck that she could no longer think straight. So, she simply went with her instincts, which at that moment were to nuzzle against his skin before running the tip of her tongue up the outer ridge of his ear.

The next thing she knew, hands grabbed her roughly under her thighs and she was lifted and placed astride his lap as though she weighed nothing at all. She gasped at the contact of something decidedly hard and insistent under her and she stared at him in astonishment.

His face was tight with barely restrained desire. Plainly she'd crossed some invisible line, for the hunger in his eyes was decidedly carnal. He was so incredibly wild and beautiful that she couldn't resist kissing him again. Her mind was clearly being held hostage by her hormones as it weakly gave in, _Just a few kisses more and then I'll stop_. Trouble was that there was no ignoring what she was sitting on, and that delicious thought, say nothing of the sensation, had her full attention.

Heat surged to all the appropriate parts of her body. His mouth strayed to her neck again and breathing was suddenly difficult. His strong hands had a grip on her hips keeping her pinned to his lap. Without thinking she shifted restlessly, only a tiny movement. Still, Jareth groaned and his teeth nipped at the spot where her shoulder met her neck. There was a warm rush against her neck as he breathed, "By the Underground Sarah, These past few nights have been torture…" She barely heard him as one of his hands released her hip to snake up under her sweater, twisting until his warm leather encased palm was cupping her breast through the satin of her bra.

She clenched her teeth to stifle a moan as his palm teased her nipple through the silky fabric. Raggedly he finished, "…Engaging you in civil conversation, when all I can think about is ravaging you senseless."

All the air left her lungs and she hissed through her teeth as her mind grappled with that thought. At times his directness was startling. More alarming was how much she wanted him to do just that. Against all her common sense her instincts screamed, her body practically howling in want at the prospect he'd just presented.

His mouth was on hers again greedily devouring her and she was lost in the thrill of it. Her hand smoothed down over his pressing him harder against her breast. His other hand roamed over her hip and down, grasping her backside as he thrust upward. Given her placement on his lap the stab of pleasure was unavoidable and she gave a strangled cry against his mouth. _Oh dear gods…_

It felt so good that it was damn near scary and it had been so long. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as he did it again, harder. She bit back a cry of pleasure and he moaned too.

This could only go one of two ways. Either she stopped him right now, or she was going to screw his brains out right here on this weird couch. All she needed was a moment of clarity. Too bad that was so difficult to find in the middle of a thick fog of lust.

Her hands had balled tightly into fists as she pushed against his shoulders, transferring her weight onto her knees so she wouldn't be pressed against his lap. He made a grunt of protest as she tore her mouth from his. It was almost painful and seeing the look on his face as she opened her eyes didn't help.

She was breathing heavily as she stammered, "Wait…I…I can't think...with you this close..."

His eyes were full of her and he moved as if to kiss her again, "Neither can I." The difference being, clearly he didn't care.

His lips began to brush hers again and she turned her head so they'd be out of his reach, "Jareth, we….shouldn't."

His hot mouth branded her neck with kisses before running the tip of his tongue up her throat and he purred wickedly against her skin, "Oh, we certainly should." Both his hands were grasping her backside now as he ruthlessly forced her back down to his lap, which boasted his eagerness to continue. His kisses ventured higher, his tongue testing the seam of her lips as he hissed, "…And I definitely could." As if to accentuate his point he shifted, driving his hardness against her again.

_Oh Good Lord…_

She failed to stifle a startled cry as she thought. _Could he be any more mercilessly wicked?_ And she was no saint. She wanted nothing more than to feel him throbbing inside her, but this was moving so fast. She brought her hands up catching his face and tilting it so that he was looking directly in her eyes. Her voice was as intent as it was breathless, "Believe me Jareth, so could I. In fact right now, I'm pretty sure I never wanted anything so damn bad…"

His eyes widened a little at her frank admission. She stammered in aggravation "But that doesn't mean we should. I don't usually just…I mean…I think this is too fast."

A grin began to form as if he was amused by her lack of coherence. He released her hips and conceded, "Very well." She still seemed determined to explain, "We have to stop. I mean kissing is ok…but that was more than just kissing…and I can't seem to help it." He was grinning thoroughly now and she was clearly exasperated, "What are you smiling about?"

"You. You are terribly lovely when you are frustrated." Her face went red and she swatted at him, "Well, whose fault is it that I am frustrated?" His grin twisted smugly as he playfully admonished, "Fair turnabout love. That's what you get for being a tease."

"A tease? That's a laugh. You are a bigger tease than I could ever hope to be!"

"What makes you say that?"

_Those pants for starters_. "_You_ kissed _me_!"

"The first time yes, but if memory serves correct I stopped at one kiss. You precious, were the one who went grabbing for more."

"Grabbing? You put me on your lap, your _hand _was up my _shirt_…I believe that was you doing the grabbing."

"You licked my ear. You reap what you sow, love."

She opened and closed her mouth before she fired back, "How was I supposed to know that was such a turn on for you? If anything you are the tease, tempting me with pretty words, and wine, and…and…tight leather pants."

His eyebrow quirked and she blushed a furious shade of red, swallowing hard. It was amazing how with one gesture he could make her feel like an insecure adolescent again. How was it that she could lust so thoroughly after someone who made her so crazy?

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his eyes dropped, "I could say the same of your choice in attire." A leather fingertip traced her collarbone, "The neckline of this sweater is hardly modest." He ducked his head lower as his other hand tugged at the hem of her skirt. "And this…I'm not even sure this qualifies as a garment…"

Sarah tried to suppress her smile as she quipped, "It's a skirt Jareth. Women's lib and all, where I come from it's ok for my ankles to show."

His attention was now fully focused on her legs as he replied, "Beg your pardon precious, but you are showing far more than your ankles." His hand was suddenly deftly sliding between her knees, trailing slowly up the inside of her thigh.

She opened her mouth in surprise, as his other hand caught the back of her neck pulling her closer. "In fact, dear one, with you showing so much skin, I'm severely tempted at this moment to show you just how much villainy I am capable of."

His lips brushed against hers, and she couldn't resist letting him kiss her again. His hand left the back of her neck, venturing down to brush the sensitive spot behind her knee before his fingers crept up the back of her thigh, both his hands disappearing under her skirt.

She inhaled sharply against his mouth. His kiss was rough as the tips of his fingers slid up her hips to hook on the waistband of her panties. He tugged slightly, and she lowered herself back onto his lap to keep him from succeeding in pulling her underwear down. He had however managed to hitch her skirt up quite a bit so when she sat astride his lap this time the skirt was no longer between them.

She could feel his rock hard length through her panties and his breeches and was faced with her undoing. She couldn't help herself as she writhed against him. His groan was a mixture of pleasure and agony, and the sound of it thrilled her.

Her fingers were in his hair caressing his ears again, and suddenly he broke the kiss wand warned with a dangerous edge to his voice, "By the Underground Sarah, I can't bear anymore. Unless you plan on letting me ravage you senseless, I think we'd better say goodnight."

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, and his gaze was molten, practically burning her alive. She'd never been so thoroughly torn, her body at such dangerous odds with her head. She took a shaky breath planting her trembling hands on his shoulders.

An honest to goodness villain wouldn't have been so selfless as to warn her, he would have just taken what he wanted. Though she'd been sure even way back then, that Jareth was not entirely just a villain, even by fairy tale standards. No, what he represented was much more complex than that.

Had he been merely a villain, she wouldn't be feeling the cyclone of emotions that were churning within her, making her choice that much more agonizing,

The sensible thing to do would be to apologize for getting carried away and leaving before things went any further. Heck the smart thing would have been to bail the moment she saw him tonight. The problem was he was just far too tempting. As she stared dumbstruck at him once again she found herself wishing he'd been a fraction more selfish and kept his half-assed noble warning to himself, and instead had just magically poofed them into bed sans clothing. His or hers, at this point she hardly cared. Instead he'd gotten all moral on her.

With an effort worthy of an iron giant she slid back a bit so she wasn't so intimately positioned against him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath or two as if that would help her rise above the swamp of lust she found herself in. Fat chance. Her breath came out as a whoosh, "Sorry. I got carried away. Again. Couldn't help it."

Some of the intensity of his face gave way to amusement as she muttered, "You seem to have that effect on me." His mouth twisted into a wry grin, "As do you precious."

She smiled, standing up to move so that she was sitting on the chaise opposite him, with a healthy amount of empty space between them.

Sarah breathed a bit easier, and admitted, "I suppose I'd better go home…"

He nodded, "If you are determined to keep to your rules, then that would be wise."

She didn't miss the tinge of disappointment in his tone, and she bit her lip, "Though before I go home, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

His eyes met hers, "Of course."

"Once our bond has been re-forged, as you put it, and your power is restored, what will happen then?"

He raised his head as though he'd been expecting that very question. "Well, for one I will be able to cross the boundary between the world Above and the Underground, an not merely at your invitation. Using my power would also be less taxing on me when in your world."

He smiled and added, "You know, our bond would work both ways, you would be free to enter the Underground whenever you choose to."

Her eyes widened, "I would?"

He nodded, "I would expect so."

It was unusual for him to be so forthcoming without trying to change the subject so she decided to press further.

"So, say I do, come to the realization that I need you. What exactly would reform the bond, I mean what would make it happen? Would just saying the words be enough…or would I have to…or would we…"

His grin widened as his eyes flashed with mirth, "What love? Would we have to _do it_, as your kind so articulately put it?"

She closed her eyes and raised her hand in a noncommittal affirmative.

His laugh rumbled and the delicious sound seemed to strike her at her core and she felt her ears growing hot as her waning lust was roused once again. His voice seemed to pour over every inch of her skin, "Just as everything else love, need is not a static thing. It comes in many forms and many strengths. I'm rather certain that the re-forging of our bond will be gradual, like the regaining of my power."

Her voice was soft and tentative, "How can you be certain?"

He smiled, peeling off one leather glove as he artfully formed a perfect crystal in his bare hand, "I'm certain because my power has already been increasing bit by bit since the first night you came here." Another twist of his wrist and suddenly instead of a crystal he was holding a beautiful white rose. Before she could comprehend what he was doing he was standing and moving toward her. He knelt down on the floor in front of where she was seated on the chaise before he trailed the silky petals of the rose across her cheek and over her lips. "And when you kissed me, well, I cannot even begin to explain how that surge in power felt. Though perhaps there is a way to show you."

Her lips parted in wonder as he removed his other glove and reached for her hand. Not knowing what to expect she hesitantly held her hand out to him. Their fingers touched first and she gasped at the contact. The electric sensation was one hundred fold what it had been the last time their hands had touched but with it came a whole tempest of feelings, feelings within herself, feelings from within him. As his hand clasped her more firmly, it intensified and got clearer. It was a very intimate, almost erotic feeling, as though her whole soul was nearly laid open for his to collide with. She inhaled sharply at the intensity, and he let go.

"You see, already much has changed."

She raised a shaky hand to her face, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear taking the moment to collect herself.

Closing her eyes she breathlessly admitted, "You can say that again…My God that was…I've never experienced anything like that…"

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. If just his hand touching hers could do that, what would total skin on skin contact be like? She shivered. But then nothing that crazy had happened to her when they'd kissed, but he'd said he'd felt something. He'd had the gloves on then. Had he been somehow shielding this connection from her? Obviously he'd been aware that his power had been returning for some time now, but this was the first time he'd spoken of it. Suddenly she felt unsure and overwhelmed, "Jareth, why didn't you tell me this before?"

He handed her the rose careful not to touch her fingers, "I didn't want to frighten you. I know better than anyone that magic can be overwhelming to those who don't understand it."

"Does that mean you can already pass between our worlds?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so, not without an invitation by you, I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet."

"Oh."

He seemed to almost know what she was thinking and he explained, "If at any time you want to see me from now on, it doesn't have to only be here, while you are sleeping. I will be able to come into your world if you call me, no matter the time nor place, simply call my name aloud and I will be there."

She was almost frightened to ask her next question but it had consumed her for weeks now, and she had to know, whether she liked the answer or not, she needed to know. Somehow it seemed easier to ask him when he was on his knees in front of her being so earnest and forthcoming.

"Jareth, once it is done and the power I took from you is completely restored, what will you want from me?"

He nearly looked surprised. He seemed to consider a moment as if trying to find the best words. Finally his eyes locked with hers and they burned with intensity, "Everything, Sarah."

As daunting as that could have been to her ears, some part of her was relieved and elated. The answer that she truly feared would have been, "Nothing." Ever since he'd reappeared, deep down she was terrified that this arrangement would end when he got what he wanted and she'd never see him again. It was still hard for her to comprehend just what a mythical magical King would see in her.

A tiny smile formed on her lips, "Everything huh? That's not very specific Jareth. How about an example?"

Jareth slowly put his gloves back on for dramatic effect, "You want specifics? Very well, how about this then precious, I intend on making you mine. One day you will be my Queen, in fact I plan to wed you as soon as I find a way to gain your consent."

Her eyes widened. That certainly was specific.

Her stricken expression only seemed to fan the fire. He leaned forward and purred, "I also can assure you dearest, that the moment you allow me, I plan to pleasure you senseless…" he planted his hands on the cushions on either side of her pushing up so his mouth was just below hers as he finished silkily, "…until you are begging me to stop."

Her voice was shaky, barely above a whisper, "Jareth…"

"I will have my wicked way with you as often as possible…"

A little more forecefully, "Jareth…"

"You wanted specifics love, first I would tear that lovely garment…"

She quickly ducked her head, kissing him hard and fast just to stop his words. Just as he moved to embrace her she pulled back, and stood, retreating out of his reach. Breathlessly she admitted, "You really aren't making this easy on me, but I'm not surprised, you never really did make it easy, not even the first time around."

"What do you mean?"

She couldn't help but be entertained by his feigned innocence, and she struggled to suppress a grin as she seated herself back on the sofa, "The way you throw every dirty trick in the book my way. We may be playing a very different game now, but you are still a cheat, just like when I ran the Labyrinth."

His brows rose at the challenge. "A cheat?" She knew that would get his attention. His head cocked to the side as he retorted, "Is that so? As I recall, at the time you thought it was a piece of cake."

She smiled sweetly at him, "I lied."

He settled beside her and he was quiet for a while, content to just sit with her, looking into the fire. He was surprised when she stood up and admitted, "Well, you may have made it difficult, but I'm not sorry that it happened."

He looked at her as if unsure where her train of thought was going. She went on, "I don't regret any of it, well, most of it. I mean it was awful that I was selfish enough to wish my brother away, even if I didn't fully mean to. But solving the labyrinth, the things I learned, the friends I met, I wouldn't trade that part for the world." She looked down at her hands, "Actually, The only thing I did regret was how things ended with you."

For the first time ever, he looked vulnerable. His brow furrowed as she went on, "Even though you were the one that took my brother, I didn't really blame you. When you took time away, set the cleaners after me, gave me that stupid peach to make me forget, I never hated you for those things. Don't get me wrong, I was angry, but not really at you. I mean, I knew you were doing what you were supposed to. I was the one that made the wish. Not that I wasn't wary of you. You were frightening in ways I didn't even fully understand. But at the end when you said those things, I tried not to listen, I was so focused on remembering the words. I was almost sorry that it had to end. I didn't blame you for what happened. I blamed myself."

"Sarah, you don't owe me any explanations."

"No, I do. When it was all over, and I realized I could see my friends, but never so much as a glimpse or whisper from you…I regretted that. I thought I was being silly, I wouldn't have blamed you for hating me. I didn't know what had happened to you. I was too afraid to ask Hoggle or the others."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"That you'd find out. Or come back, wanting revenge, or worst of all that you…didn't care enough either way to bother with me ever again."

His expression softened, and he frowned as if he could scarcely believe what she was saying.

She looked into the fire admitting both to herself and to him for the first time, "I was afraid you'd forgotten me. I mean, why would you remember, or give me a second thought? I was such a brat."

She was staring into the flames, and she didn't hear him stand and approach, so when his voice drifted over her shoulder, so close, it startled her, "You were persistent, and we are more alike than you realize. Neither of us back down and neither of us likes to lose."

His breath was warm against the side of her neck as he went on, "A similarity that will be an obstacle for sure. You are many things Sarah, but forgettable is not one of them…"

His hands slid around her, pulling her back tightly to his chest, and she could feel his voice rumbling with terrible promise, "I assure you, I have given you infinite thought, and I intend to bother with you in any and every way that I can devise. Now that I've found my way back to you, I'm not about to let you slip through my fingers. So, forgive me for the dirty tricks, but for me the stakes are too high to lose again."

He held her tightly, possessively, and it was not lost on her how good it felt to be wanted in such a way. She turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder and softly admitted, "I'm glad you found the ring, and found a way to reach me."

He smiled, his eyes full of her and it made her heart stop.

_Who have I been kidding? It's him I've wanted him all along. No one else makes me feel this insane, scared, wanted. Alive. _

He lowered his head to where her neck met her shoulder, just barely brushing his lips against the skin. She closed her eyes in the wake of the sensation. His hands slid under her soft fuzzy sweater and she felt his leather clad fingertips raking up her stomach to skim her ribs, as his lips and teeth grazed her neck. Her bones instantly turned to jelly and she had to lean back against him to keep from falling.

In all her life nothing had felt so right as this. Here in his possessive demanding embrace, she just fit, as if it was where she belonged.

Coming to the realization that you love someone can be rather jarring, and to Sarah it was even more so because the person she just realized she loved was the Goblin King. Her past adversary, someone with whom a future, at best was riddled with complications and uncertainty. Though his words had danced around the subject and he was in his own way proposing that she marry him, he hadn't exactly claimed that he loved her. That he wanted her, sure that much was obvious, but she had to keep in mind that he was something other than human, so his notions of love could be rather different then hers. It was too overwhelming, especially with him holding her, it would be too easy to simply act without thinking. She needed a little space and clarity.

Slowly she turned in his arms, her eyes pleading with his as she whispered in a shaky voice, "I…I think I'd better go home for now." She swallowed, knowing she owed him more of an explanation than that but it was all she could manage.

His eyes held hers as his hand found hers, his fingers intertwining with hers, as if pleading with her not to go. The gesture moved her, and he brought her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. His gaze found the stone in her ring and it had turned clear as any crystal, colorless and flawless as any diamond. The change confirmed her feelings, though she hadn't confessed them, nor was she acting on them, for the time being. Jareth knew she would come around to accept them, fighting them did no good, that he knew. "Goodnight love, should you need me…simply speak my name."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was having a hard enough time fighting the stinging of her eyes, but she was determined to keep her emotions under control. He led her to the stairs, and as she mounted them she called "Goodnight Jareth." She didn't look back because the tears were beginning to spill over and she didn't want him to see.

The door to her room seemed heavier than usual as she pulled it open and wrenched it closed behind her. She collapsed on her bed pulling off the ring as she drew a shaky breath and sobbed with the realization that she loved him so much that it hurt. She'd been right about tonight, she hadn't left unscathed. The Goblin King had stolen her heart and it seemed that now he had a great deal of power over her. Carefully Sarah put the rose he had given her in some water before she put on her pajamas and went to bed.


End file.
